


【周迦】望日莲

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, Wish Fulfillment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: ——看啊，花都开了。某种称不上神秘，也称不上玄妙，仅仅只是可悲的联系。某个愚不可及的男人，最终的葬身之地。而后，天终于亮了。乌云散去，暴风雪停止。朝阳的晨光温柔地洒在远处白雪皑皑的峰顶之间。在生命的最后时光里，阿周那看见那个已经与他阔别许久的魂牵梦萦之人，站在阳光投出的阴翳中。直至世界末日，依然空前绝后；芸芸众生之中，唯你独一无二。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 3





	【周迦】望日莲

一大早我便开了寺门，阳光洒落在小小的院子里，照亮佛像灰扑扑的大脚。屋外，昨天好不容易扫出来的路还在，土地硬硬的，上面覆了一层薄薄的霜。我松了口气。今天是晴天，昨晚也没再下雪，无量寿佛。

老狗不知何时也醒了，在我脚边撒了个欢儿，嗷呜一声冲了出去，只留下雪地里跑远的一道影子。我没拦它，天知道这样的日子还能再过上多久。

轻轻呼出一口白雾，一如既往，我开始为这平凡无奇的一天忙碌起来。

寺庙很小，屋子很破，年久失修，处处都需要维护。信仰的衰败与数年前师父的圆寂，让这里最后只剩了我这么一个僧人。于是，大事小事自然全都成了我的责任。好在风已歇了，雪也停了，天空湛蓝，日光明媚，干什么都很合适，我要把时间好好地利用起来。

生火，汲水，扫雪，清理房顶，劈柴……虽然干起来很快，但琐事实在是多，我忙得满头大汗。不知不觉，太阳已经升到了头顶。我停下手来。吃过午饭之后是惯例的诵经时间，在那之前，我可以稍稍休息一下。

虽说如此，空闲时间却反而最难打发。这里徒有四壁，能做的事情，除了干活、修习，就只有发呆。我打开寺门，站在雪边，眺望茫茫山野、远处象牙白的舍利塔，和更远处面貌模糊的村落、巍峨的群山。再过不久，村民会为师父的佛塔升起风马，那些彩旗将在风中猎猎飘扬。在此处，时间像是陷入静止，一成不变的风景已经伫立了不知多少年，叫代代生活在这贫瘠土壤上的居民都见怪不怪。可对我而言却有些不同。驻足赏景，山顶云霭被太阳一扫而空的澄净样子，每每还是能激起一股发自内心的敬畏。也许，师父曾说过的极乐净土就在山的另一边，而师父的灵魂从未离我而去，我总是这么天马行空地幻想着。

双手合十，我向着大山，深深鞠了一躬。就在这时，我听到一阵犬吠。

老狗回来了。我连忙直起腰。老狗不知何时开始就在寺院里生活了，如今它老得毛色发白，但精神矍铄，是我在此地唯一的伙伴。它没有名字，师父还在时，就叫它老狗。看到它，我就像看到家人一样高兴。然而，欣慰的笑容很快便凝固在我的脸上，被疑惑和惊讶取代。

因为我看到，和老狗一同回来的，还有别人。

用力闭眼，再睁开，我确认自己没有出现幻觉。苯佛相争，佛教式微，寺庙多年没有外人造访，我早已习惯了隐居清修的生活。可如今，我却看到一个男人跟在老狗背后，踏在被齐脚踝的雪覆盖的山路上，信步闲庭地朝着寺院的方向走来。他的速度不快，可步子很稳，如履平地。难以置信，就连在山里生活了这么久的我都做不到这种事。他究竟是何方神圣？

山脚下的虔诚村民确实会定时为我送来补给，可距离预定的日子还有好几天，他的身形和模样也并不熟悉……难道说，是香客？

难以置信，这种连赞普都遗忘的偏远地带，这样什么时候倒闭都不奇怪的衰败庙宇，竟然也有迎来新客的一天。须臾之间，不请自来的陌生人已经走得很近了。我看到他穿着一身暗红色镶天麻彩边的氆氇藏袍，没有帽子，单袖在外，露出月白色的衬衣。他抬起头，鹰一般的瞳孔瞬间锁定在我身上，微卷的黑色刘海被风吹乱，其下是一张比夜还深沉的黑色面容，和一双黑白分明的大眼睛。这位来客很年轻，看起来不过二十出头，身材挺拔，长相十分英俊。在嶙峋怪石、灿烂阳光中，他本身就如一道风景。假若会唱诗，我一定有样学样，赞美他宛如天神下凡。

老狗又吠了两声，冲到我身边，兴奋地蹦来蹦去。而陌生人在距离寺门还有一小段距离的地方停下脚步，他站在那里，抬起下颚，自下而上，以谦恭的态度对我行了个礼。

“日安，上师。”他开口，声音如同春日微风般清冽，“如有冒犯，恕我不敬——请问，可以借您的屋檐，避一避风吗？”

我有点不知所措。但佛寺在旅人面前，断然没有什么说“不”的立场。好在多年隐居还没让我忘了迎客的礼节。看他的面目，我猜他并非吐蕃人，一定是从更遥不可及的地方远道而来，于是，依照习俗，我为他献上哈达。年轻人恭顺地为我低头弯腰，好让洁白的丝缎搭在他的颈间。我不由自主地注意到一些细微而惊人的不凡之处：宽大的藏袍隐藏了肩背上充满爆发力的肌肉，端正的眉眼中寄存着不容拒绝的坚定意志。他一定不是普通平民，也一定不是单纯为了上香而来；只是，我并不能明白——他究竟想在这种光秃秃的荒郊野岭里寻求什么呢？

直起身体，他告诉我，他从山的另一边来，他的名字是阿周那。除此之外，没有更多介绍。

看起来，不论他的真正目的为何，我的客人都无意与我闲聊太多。而我对此是求之不得。我们默契地走进佛堂，跪坐在佛像前，点燃焚香。屋内并不宽敞，两个成年男性足以把本就不多的剩余空间挤占得满满当当，屋顶的缝隙中投下点点光斑，落在我们，和佛像铜铃般的大眼上。他低下头，双手合十，闭起双眼；而我摇起转经筒，用自己嘶哑的声音，开始了机械的诵经。

老狗已经对这种场景见怪不怪，他在佛堂的角落里团成一团，安稳地睡着，对阿周那的突然来访没有任何不适的反应。也许它真的太老，连看家护院的本能都已经遗忘了。

他应该会觉得枯燥吧。毕竟他向我声明过，自己并非佛门信徒；但是他的信仰与我的信仰拥有同源之处，于是仍认为自己具有参拜的资格。这些话真是晦涩，叫人难以理解，却也更加令我确信了，他的身份绝对不平凡。只是他至今也没有对我自报家门，既然是客，就不问来处。我闭着双眼，经堂里除了我制造出的声音外再无别的响动。在我像他这么大的时候，根本坐不住，从来不能忍受这么漫长的诵经。但是，阿周那没有一点抱怨的迹象，安静地等到了最后。我放下转经筒，他也恰好睁开了眼睛，侧过头，对坦然一笑：“谢谢你，上师。”

我告诉他，这声上师实在是担当不起，我只是一个在此避世的小比丘，除了识得几个字、念得佛经以外，身无长物。我多少想要暗示他，这里不是他这样的人该待的地方，笼统除了一个老喇嘛和一条老狗之外什么也没有，快回去吧。但他像没有听懂一般，站起身来，礼貌地向我讨要一杯茶喝。

好吧。就算他不说，我也会这么做。只要他不嫌弃，搜搜边边角角，招待客人的酥油茶和青稞我还是拿得出的。矮桌刚刚补过腿，缺口的茶碗中热气升腾而起，满屋都是柴火辛辣的气味。阿周那对粗茶淡饭毫无怨言，甚至赞不绝口。这绝非虚情假意，我可以从中读出久违的真诚（“以苦修的标准而言，这已是至上的佳肴。”——他是这么说的。这是什么意思呢？）。然而，我却不能回应。我只是沉默地跪在桌边，暗想着，也差不多是时候了。

他应该能够明白我的意思，又或者，他也同我有差不多的想法：客套可以点到为止，我们该说正题了。于是，放下茶碗，阿周那沉吟片刻，开口询问我是否有听说过，圣山显灵的奇异传闻。

当然有听说过。不止是听说——这时，我终于明白过来，也松了口气。啊，这个人果然也是为“那个”而来的。

我并不感到惊讶，或者受冒犯，甚至多少放下了防备。然而我的心中只有凄凉和犹疑。

“尊贵的客人……如果你是为见识‘圣山显灵’而来，那么很可惜，你也许要抱憾而归了。”我斟酌着用词，小心回答。

“哦？此话何解？”

“因为，即便我只要到了时节，就会日日前去查看……可是自从师父圆寂之后，望日莲就再也没有开过了。”

阿周那微微睁大了眼睛。这个名字，似乎让他有些吃惊。

“望日……莲？”

“是的。”我点点头，“你不是为这个而来的吗？每年春季，会在圣山雪地里绽放的金色莲花……”

“不，上师，您误会了。我当然知道。”阿周那连忙说着，不知为何突然失去了一贯的优雅和随性，甚至看起来有些窘迫，“只是，我没想到它们居然会有这样一个名字……”

“这个名字有什么不对吗？”

“也不是。”像是放弃抵抗一般，阿周那叹气，“只是在我现在所居住的地方，这个名字指代的是别的东西。”

原来如此，这是异乡人的领域了。我似懂非懂，只得再次点头：“下雪之前，我刚刚去查看过，今年的望日莲也没有开。所以……虽然对不起远道而来的客人，但我还是只能说请回了。”

长途跋涉只得竹篮打水一场空。话都已经说到这份上了，失望也是人之常情。可是，阿周那的表现依旧反常。他轻哼了一声，好像早就已经料到这种情况般回答：“看不到它们固然很可惜，可我不是为此而来的。”

这倒是新奇。

“那么，你是为了什么而来的呢？”

“只是感到好奇罢了。”阿周那低下头，盯着酥油茶的表面，“比起实际看到那些莲花，我更想知道它们究竟是什么……究竟为何能在雪与石的绝地中绽放。”

“这个嘛……”我犹豫了，老实说，我从没想过这些问题，“我也不知道多少东西。”

“比我知道得多就行了。”阿周那不依不饶，“上师，就这些……‘望日莲’的事，能否向你请教几个问题？”

“……才疏学浅，不胜惶恐。”

“这些莲花是什么时候开始出现的呢？”

“我并不清楚。我师父的师父的师父还活着时，说是一位迷路的猎人偶然发现了它们。而在被发现之前，没人知道它们已经开了多久。自那以后，大家便认定那是圣山显灵的神迹……甚至还有人试图摘花当药引子治病。”

“听你的说法，它们只在一个固定的位置出现，是真的吗？”

“确实如此。每年五天，连日绽放。假若望日莲正常开花的话，从这里往山上走个小半日就能够看到了，它们永远只在那里绽放，就好像被圈定了位置一样。你若问我原因，我也没法回答……”

“纯粹只是出于好奇心……圣山上大部分地方都只有雪和岩石，真的具备能种花的土壤吗？”

“我听说，远方的昆仑圣山上有种奇花，只吃清风雨露，可以在岩石缝隙之间生长……”

“上师的意思是，‘望日莲’也是如此吗？”

我摇摇头：“不……这不一样。”深吸一口气，“在花还开时，我曾偷看过——望日莲的根，竟然长在冰层上。”

阿周那微微张开嘴唇，似乎想说什么，又忘记了语言。一股负罪感从心底升起，我低下头，不敢去看年轻人的脸。事实上，在师父圆寂之后，望日莲仍旧照常开放，只是在我按捺不住好奇心追了根之后，它们才彻底消失。我听到一声浅浅的叹息。

“我明白了。”阿周那低声说，“那么，我有一个请求。”

“是什么？”

“可否带我去看看它们呢？……那个‘望日莲’盛开的地方。”

“可以是可以。但那里现在只是个覆了层雪的陡坡，雪化掉之前，是上不去的，只能远观。况且，就算上去了，望日莲也早就不开了……你自己也说过，除了雪和石头之外，这里什么也没有啊。”

“那也没有关系。”

他站了起来，双手合十，深深地对我鞠了一躬。

“花并不重要。我只是想看看那个地方而已。”他温和地说着，黑白的眼睛闪着微光，“上师，无论如何，拜托你了。”

我也叹了口气，再没有劝下去。反正我闲来无事、孤身一人，答应他也无所谓。只是没想到他长得这样年轻，性情却如此固执，不达目便不肯罢休。我也站起身来，双手合十面对着他：“那么，我们就走吧。”

阿周那点了点头，随着我离开。老狗突然醒了，亦步亦趋地跟在我们身后，然而只送到寺门，便再没有跟来。

我们沿着一条狭窄的进山小路前行。平日里进山的大路早已被冰覆盖，只有这里还勉强能走。我一步一滑，全靠自己对山路熟悉，才自信不会有什么问题。阿周那一直紧跟在我身后，他对我说，自己可以照顾好自己，但我还是放心不下。然而这并非是客套或逞强，无论我何时回头，阿周那都无比从容。穿着这样一身厚重的藏袍，他的动作甚至比我还灵巧。黑皮肤的青年屡屡跃上高大的石台眺望前路，呼吸丝毫不乱，矫健得好像一头雪豹。这么点山路对他而言似乎根本不在话下。

想起此前他在覆雪山路上也是同样的如履平地，我不禁好奇地开始琢磨：他到底是什么人？

我当然没有拿着这种失礼的问题去为难我的客人，不过，阿周那的心情看上去已经轻松了不少。他甚至有心思有一茬没一茬地同我闲聊，而我并不介意，权当打发这无聊的攀登时间。

“所以说，村里正在举行婚礼？”我问道。

“是的。应该是相当有地位的人家的婚礼吧，宴席的准备也是万全的。”阿周那兴致勃勃地回答，“这还是我第一次见到吐蕃的新娘。珠串做成的发饰，真的很美。”

“别盯着看太久，新娘的哥哥说不定会揍你。”我随口说，“山那边的新娘，和吐蕃不一样吗？”

“你是说我家乡的风俗吗？”他思考了一下，“我们……也许和唐帝国更相似吧。我印象中，她们更偏爱红色，或者白色的头纱。”

虽然听上去也挺美，但隐居深山的老喇嘛，怎么可能知道唐帝国的婚礼风俗如何？我不想再聊这个叫人露怯的话题：“这么说，你就是在那时遇到了老狗，于是便跟着它上山来了？”我问，“这也太随意了，你看起来至少也是个贵族，你的随从都不拦一下的吗？”

阿周那应了一声，不知道在回答哪个部分：“你误会了，上师。现在的我不是什么贵族，只是一介仆从（Servant）罢了。我的御主和同伴都留在了村里，我是经过了他们的同意，才决定一个人过来看看的。”

“萨凡……那是什么？”

“没事，不必在意，只是个异国的怪词罢了。”他笑着，岔开了话题，“至于我来这里的原因嘛……上师，你也许不会相信，可这里对我而言，意义很重大。”

我点点头：“很多人会这么说圣母峰。”

“哦？……原来你们这里是这样称呼它的啊。”

“你来的地方也赋予了她不同的名字吗？”

“可以这么说。”阿周那偏过头回答，“在我们的传说里，这座山峰并非温柔的圣母，而是一位严厉的男神。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”他垂下眼睑，“在某个十分失落悲伤的时刻，我与我的兄弟们曾经放下一切，试图攀登它、挑战它、通过它赐予的考验。”

我皱起眉头，他的暗示令人不安：“尊贵的客人，恕我直言，这完全就是自杀行为。”回过头，他正看着我，眼神十分坦然，好像在对我的评价予以赞同。无论如何，他现在还在这里，这说明他们一定意识到了自己的错误。于是，我继续说，“所以，最后呢？你们放弃了吗？”

“不，上师，不是放弃，是我失败了。仅此而已。”阿周那礼貌地回答，淡漠平静得仿佛在说别人的事情一样，“说起来有些难为情，我这辈子一直都是个不服输的人。不过，只有这件事，我败得毫无怨言，心服口服。”

“为什么呢？”

他笑了一下，从高处跳了下来，并未回答。我没有放在心上。因为，越过那块巨石，目的地就近在眼前。

“到了。就是这里。”我对他说。

目的地只能在此，因为这条小路已经到了头。再往上，便是无路可走的死地。目之所及的一切都已被冰和雪覆盖，只要离开山路，就会瞬间陷入齐膝，甚至齐腰深的雪中，寸步难行。但凡对野外稍有了解的人，都会知道这有多么危险。所以，对现在的我们而言，这里就是终点。我抬起头，仰望远方，视野很好，风有些强，但并不碍事。我指着百尺之外的一处陡坡，说道：“看到那片冰川了吗？——那就是花田本来所在的位置。”

我回过头，然而一阵寒冷刺骨的强风吹来，我不得不眯起眼睛，错失了看见他脸上表情的机会。而后，等到风终于止歇，阿周那对我轻声说：“我要走近去看看。”

“什么？”

这不是在寻求许可。我还在发愣，阿周那已经迈出了双腿，果然，他的半边身子立刻陷入雪中，然而他像是能透过雪层，看到雪下的状况一般，还是轻盈地朝前走去。我大惊失色，立刻试图阻止他，然而他的行动如脱兔般迅速，我甚至无法抓住他的藏袍衣角。走出一些距离，阿周那在我碰不到的地方站定。他似乎又想到了什么，转身回头，大声问道：“上师，我还有最后一个问题！”

“是什么？——不妨回来再问！”

“这些金色的花，为什么会被称作‘望日莲’呢？”

我愣了一下，陷入沉默。那张英俊的脸上，显露出某种决绝、悲伤与思虑反复重叠后的复杂神色。这个问题的答案再明显不过，我确实可以回答。只是，他的眼神中没有一丝迷惘，或许，他早已知道答案。

“因为，这些莲花只在向阳处，将花朵面朝着太阳绽放。”咬咬牙，我还是选择把话说出口。声音不大，但我知道，阿周那已经字字句句都听在耳中，“日出而绽，日落而凋——就宛如是为了见太阳一面，而在这风雪交加的荒芜戈壁里顽强生存。所以我们称之为‘望日莲’……只是这样而已。”

阿周那没有回答。这本就不是一件需要由我来告诉他的事情——他的一举一动都在如此诉说着。他在原地，半个身子埋没在雪中，伫立良久。西斜的阳光落在彩色的天麻上，冷风吹拂着藏袍上的兽毛。他低下头，对我行礼。

“谢谢你，上师。”谦恭，礼貌，而不容拒绝，“请给我一点时间……让我亲自去同他说一声再见。以我父亲的名义发誓，我很快就会回来。”

得到这样确切的保障，我犹疑地点点头，向后退去，留给虔诚的年轻人独处的空间和时间。但我并没有忽略，他所使用的代词从“它”变成了“他”。

他并不是在说那些“望日莲”——那么，他到底是在说谁呢？

_于是，正如数千年前他曾经历过的那样，阿周那朝着山上爬去。_

_他已不再是在生命的末期攀登珠峰的、那个年老体衰的肉体凡胎；风声阵阵，天空不再乌云密布，吠陀神的威光触及不到这里。现在，他拥有了第二次人生，他是永恒年轻力壮的从者（Servant）。只是，那些忧愁的回忆始终盘桓不去，还在吸引着他，还在诅咒着他。无论这究竟是圣杯的碎片，还是悲戚的亡魂，哪怕只有一次也好，他必须见他一面。_

_珠穆朗玛（圣母）峰的冰雪对拥有炎神加护、千里眼和单独行动的弓兵（Archer）而言，连平地上的石头子都不如。只不消五分钟，他便来到了望日莲的花田正中，立于一无所有的冰面上。拥有年轻肉体，与古老灵魂的男人单膝跪下，用手掌拂去沙砾般的雪层，一声叹息消散在刺骨的冰风中。_

_阿周那知道——他就是知道，这里，此处，才是真正的目的地。某种称不上神秘，也称不上玄妙，仅仅只是可悲的联系。某个愚不可及的男人，最终的葬身之地。_

_“你好啊——阿周那（我）。”_

_面无表情地，阿周那打了声招呼，对着被封在层层冰川作成的天然坟墓里，某位已经沉默千年、孤独千年、甚至无法再被肉眼捕捉到的死者喃喃自语。_

_“没有想到，几千年的地壳运动，竟然把我的肉身从那一头带到这里。”他又叹息一声，“多亏了这种极端严苛的条件，尸体无论多久都不会腐烂，为防侵扰，只能像这样封进冰做的棺材里。父亲真是有心了。”_

_无人回答。唯有穿过石洞的刺耳风声。阿周那叹了口气，换了个姿势，在冰面上盘腿而坐。_

_“……真是个无聊至极的死前遗愿。”他抬起头，对着凛冽的风和洁白的云和澄净的天，不知是说给谁听，“我那时到底在想什么？只因为听说了他已和苏利耶一体化的逸闻，就产生了他其实从未真正离去的幻想——痴人说梦。我其实知道，我比谁都清楚。战争结束了，他早已死了。只有我还在执迷不悟，仅此而已。”_

_“所以，即便父亲如此爱我，愿意命令一切捷径为我敞开——我还是不可能通过雪山神的考验。早在行动之前，我就已心知肚明：我会死在山上，那就是我的结局。”_

_“只是，我本以为，这一定是借助了圣杯的力量才能创造的奇迹，然而，此处却没有圣杯的气息……看样子，我不是小看了你（我）的这股妄念，就是小看了你（我）身为魔术师的能力。”_

_“几千年了，我们曾熟识的、曾为之奋战的一切，都已化为历史的尘埃。……而只有这个无聊的遗愿，竟还能在不朽的死亡中，反复催生出冰上的花。”_

_阿周那缓缓闭上眼睛。双唇间呼出一口微热的白气。_

_“——我想要，再一次见到太阳。”_

_“只是这么简单而已。”_

_“天授的英雄，为千人景仰、为万人称颂的般度三王子——谁能知道，你最后的心愿，竟会如此……渺小而卑微呢？”_

_又一阵强风吹来，拨乱阿周那的黑色卷发。天地茫茫，风声喑哑，时间的车轮不断向前，众神的脚步已然远去。只有他们这些“境界带”，遗落人间，被固定在人世之外的遥远彼方。他们如此相同，又如此不同：躺在冰下的那个人，锁链加身，富可敌国，却又孤寂无边，一贫如洗，至死仍执迷不悟；而坐在这里的他，分明手中空空，一无所有，却感到前所未有的自由。_

_是的，阿周那不为赏景而来——他是来与过去诀别的。望日莲的诞生，起源于千年以前，某个时刻里，某个临终的男人产生的绝望心愿。那具起源于神代神秘的年老肉体中贮藏着庞大的魔力，在无意识的驱策下，于不可能之地化为雪山上一年一度的奇景。盛放的金色雪莲不断向世界重复诉说这份没有意义、没有结果的苦楚。_

_根本不需要什么圣杯。这只是一个由心而生、由心而死的，单纯而悲哀的奇迹罢了。_

_原本，奇迹应该还可以持续更长的时间，可在那位喇嘛偷看过一次“本源”之后，被窥探了的神秘便迅速消退。如今，岁月的指针都已经走到了这里，各种意义上，阿周那都有义务，为这场漫长的遗恨，画下一个句号。_

_原因无他。只因为这一切理应到此结束了。阿周那已经连带所有“阿周那”的份一起，实现了自己真正的心愿。_

_抬起头，望向天空，一个模糊又清晰的画面重新浮现在脑海中。如此遥远，如此怀念，千百年来，不曾断绝。在那个瞬间，他看见了——冰棺中沉睡的天授之英雄一直在做的那个美梦。_

_——而后，天终于亮了。乌云散去，暴风雪停止。朝阳的晨光温柔地洒在远处白雪皑皑的峰顶之间。在生命的最后时光里，阿周那看见那个已经与他阔别许久的魂牵梦萦之人，站在阳光投出的阴翳中。苏利耶之子的眉眼，一如他记忆中那般年轻、坚毅、美丽，他露出悲伤而落寞的神情，一言不发，只是注视着他，仿佛天地间，除他们两人之外，再无他物。_

_“迦……尔纳……”_

_垂垂老矣的唇间，呼唤出那个已经快被众人所遗忘的名字。_

_够了——已经够了。死亡即将带走一切。万般悔恨、痛苦与不甘，都可在这一刻消抵。即便这只是诸神的垂怜，露水一般的回光返照；可终末的结局到来之际，他可以再见到他。这已然足够。_

_……直至世界末日，依然空前绝后；芸芸众生之中，唯你独一无二。_

_就这样，阿周那闭上了眼睛。_

依照约定，我留下阿周那一人在那个危险的陡坡上，不去看他究竟在做什么。他想要隐私，而僧侣应当言而有信。我背着身，站在在稍远的地方，惴惴不安地等待着。

一刻左右的时间，在天人交战中，宛如一生般长久——假如他真的出了什么意外、死在那里，我岂不是和杀生无异？这个想法始终挥之不去。

终于，罪恶感占了上风。我咬牙跺脚，返身回程，一边活动冻僵的手脚，一边以最快的速度冲向我们道路尽头，我们分开的地方。

而结果就是，我结结实实地和阿周那撞了个满怀。

我俩都吓了一跳。阿周那平安无事，只是被迫后退了一步，而我却失去平衡向后倒去。在陡峭的雪山上，摔倒是非常危险的，幸好他眼疾手快，伸手拉住了我，不然我说不定已经摔断了脖子。

“没事吧，上师？”他关切地问道，一如既往地从容不迫。竟然要让客人反过来照看我，我感到无地自容。

“我没事。”我嗫嚅着回答，站稳自己的身体，“你要做的事，已经结束了吗？”

“嗯。”阿周那对我点点头，“我能做的事也就只有如此而已——剩下的事情，交给时间就行。”

原来如此，有听没懂。我呆愣愣地站在原地。阿周那毫不介意，越过我，潇洒地朝着山下走去。可是，这不是依旧什么也没有吗？只是这样就可以了吗？我完全不能理解这位神秘客人的意图，只能疑惑地盯住他的背影。像是感受到我的视线，阿周那转过身来，对我露出一个发自内心的喜悦微笑。

“快看啊，上师——望日莲都开了！”

他大声对我说。

这是在开我的玩笑吗？条件反射地，我回过头去，眺望那一片白茫茫的空地。

无量寿佛！我看到了什么——就在刚刚还空空荡荡的陡峭冰坡上，突然之间，盛开了一大片金色的雪莲。自打上山以来，我还从没有见过“圣山显灵”具有如此的规模，我想我的师父，我的师父的师父一定也从未见过。一朵接着一朵，它们在冰面上缓慢而有序地绽放开来，远远望去，就如同雪坡上平白生出一只金色的眼睛，直勾勾地与苍穹对视，在夕阳下熠熠生辉。

我被震惊得说不出话来。然而，再回过头，身后竟已空无一人。阿周那的身影无迹可寻，刚才发生过的事情就宛如做梦一般。洁白的雪地上，甚至没有留下一个脚印。

难道……我是遇到神仙了吗？

老狗的吠叫从远处传来，它不知用什么方法越过了寺庙院墙，朝我奔来。听到叫声，我这才如梦方醒。天快黑了。圣母峰上，不容久留，是时候离开了。

于是，我再顾不上胡思乱想，连忙叫上老狗，准备一并离去。然而，老狗却在我的身边停下。它注视着那片金色雪莲盛开的位置，四肢挺直，爪子乱跺，仿佛在急切地盼望一位不归的路人。然而，此处只有风和雪和石，以及那一大捧不会说话的神秘雪莲。它嘴里发出哀哀的哭声，直到我已经走了很远，才一步三回头地跟上。

真奇怪。我同老狗一边往回走着，一边默默地想。老狗到底是怎么知道我在这里的呢？

——以前，它可从来没到过这么远的地方呀。

等到弓兵的从者阿周那显出实体、回到村庄，天已经完全黑了。在高原上，漫天星辰看起来前所未有地近；而前路一片晦暗。不过，他并不担心。这个时代固然普遍缺乏照明，今天却是例外。沉浸在喜庆气氛中的村民们用牦牛粪便燃起篝火，点亮黑夜。最高潮的酒席不过刚刚开始，在物资稀缺的高原上，这可不是一件常见的事。

阿周那已经回到了御主可以感知的地界上，不消一会儿，一定就能见到他们。但不知怎地，此时此刻，他竟有些患得患失。天授的英雄在人群中不断穿梭、寻找，终于在某个人物身边站定。

为了入乡随俗，迦尔纳穿了一身和弟弟一模一样的藏袍。在一片被高原太阳晒得黝黑的朴实面容中，这个男人尤其地显眼。正是因为这个特质，他才选择了留在御主身边，帮助村民狩猎野兽。

如今，村民们分给了迦尔纳一张单独的桌子，大概是作为帮忙的犒劳。看这样子，这个不善言辞、总被误会的男人似乎总算得到了一点应得的信任。面目清秀的白发青年在一张矮桌边盘腿而坐，桌上放着一张吃得干干净净的盘子，一手抓着一只烤羊腿，大快朵颐；用牙齿撕扯皮肉的模样就像个饿坏了的孩子，十分狂野。

从者的气息突然出现在身后，迦尔纳的动作凝固在半空。意识到这是阿周那，他无辜地看着他，弓兵则不满地清了清嗓子。施舍的英雄立刻明白过来，连忙把这一大口肉全都胡吃海塞进嘴里，一边大嚼，一边抬起头，含糊不清地试图说话。

迦尔纳：“你肥奈了，阿啾那。”

阿周那：“……把嘴里东西都吃完之后再说话好吗？”

说得有理。迦尔纳低下头，开始用心解决食物。这家伙一向爱吃，这种丰盛而不拘礼节的招待可谓正合他意，迦尔纳吃得极其认真，甚至可以说是神采飞扬，薄薄的嘴唇边覆着一层油光。阿周那头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，幸好御主不在这附近，不然他简直要替他一块儿丢脸死了。

这时，远处传来一声熟悉的呼唤。那是马修的声音。

“阿周那先生——！迦尔纳先生——！”

他们一同抬起头来。两个穿着藏族服饰的女孩儿一路小跑过来，停在他们身边。

“你回来了，阿周那先生！”马修的脸上红扑扑的，不知是因为缺氧，还是因为兴奋，“不明魔力反应的探索进行得怎么样？真的是圣杯的碎片吗？”

“不，并不是。很可惜，看样子是我弄错了。”阿周那对她身后的橙发少女低下脑袋，恭敬地回答，“神代遗留的小规模灵体骚动，在圣山信仰的加持下产生了奇异的波动。非常神奇，但并不是圣杯——抱歉，御主，结果最后我还是浪费时间，白跑了一趟。”

藤丸立香的脸也红扑扑的（喝酒了——谁给未成年人喝酒的？！），她笑容灿烂，十分大度地竖起一根大拇指，看来刚刚灵子转移过来时的严重高原反应已经完全被她克服了：“没关系，正好可以修整一个晚上，参加今晚的婚宴！马修，这是个好机会哦——我还从没有来过青藏高原呢！”

“御主，想要玩乐固然无可厚非，但我们不是来旅行的，是来修复微型特异点的。”坐在原地的迦尔纳伸直了腰，强行挤进对话进行说教，“虽然按照正确的人类史，时代早就过了，但还请务必记得，这里现在的名字是吐蕃。”

立香看看他，再看看他手里的羊腿和羊腿上的牙印，丝毫没有受教，反而露出小恶魔般的微笑：“是吗？迦尔纳这么认真呀。”她猛地出手，从他手里抢过烤羊腿，“正好，那我就不客气地收下这个了！”

“……？”这真是奇招，迦尔纳防备谁也不会防备御主。他低下头，反应迟钝地看着空空如也的手，似乎想不明白她是怎么做到的。

“前辈！对迦尔纳先生太失礼了呀！”好孩子马修立刻对这种强盗行为予以谴责，可她的亲亲好前辈已经疯上了头，舞着羊腿就跑了。马修只得向迦尔纳道歉，而后拔腿就追。不过，以阿周那的经验而言，她大可不必费这个心思：追回那只羊腿的可能性已经很低了。

她们已经跑远了，迦尔纳还在低头看自己的手：“……………………”

也许从那张扑克脸上不太看得出来，但到嘴的肉没有了，这个人其实还是有一点受打击的。

一直作壁上观的阿周那摇摇头，无奈地抓住白发青年的胳膊，把他从地上拉起来：“再去弄点来不就行了，烤全羊又不是只有一条腿。”

“嗯……多谢提醒，阿周那。”垮下去的肩膀终于又重新直了起来，迦尔纳回过头，用精神得有些喜感的眼神直视着阿周那；而后，他像是发现了什么的小动物一般，凑近过去，闻了闻阿周那的脸。

“怎么了？”阿周那问。

“不……只是感觉，你好像有哪里不一样了。”迦尔纳抬起眉毛，“在山里发生了什么事吗？”

不愧是迦尔纳，感觉一如既往地敏锐。阿周那轻哼一声，推开他，模棱两可地回答：“不，什么也没有发生。”严格意义上说来，这算是一句谎言。于是，他又补了一句，“……只是去赏了一次花而已。”

“赏花……？像御主的故乡会做的那样？”迦尔纳看起来更加疑惑了，“这种时候你居然还有心情去做这么风雅的事，真是游刃有余啊。”

“……你这家伙，是在讽刺我吗？”

“不，是在赞美你。”他坦诚地回答，“所以，是什么样的花？很漂亮吗？”

闭上眼睛，那些望日莲卷曲的金色花瓣便栩栩如生地浮现在眼前。源于思念，源于空想；那份虚无的美丽终将亡佚于时光。阿周那很快便睁开眼睛，平静地回答：“已经忘了。”

“什么？”

“我说，我已经忘了。”他稍稍提高声音，“走吧，与其在这浪费时间，还不如赶紧去找东西吃——再不去的话，就要被抢光了。”

“唔，说得没错。而且，新人等会儿要重新入场，御主正是那个方向去了，我们也该和她汇合才是。和达·芬奇她们统合一下情报是很有必要的。”迦尔纳郑重其事地点头，“走吧，阿周那。”

黑发的青年皱起眉头：“等一下，你打算就这个样子直接去吗？”

“嗯？有什么问题吗？”

“真是的……”

迦尔纳本人完全没有意识到，他愈是生得白皙，沾了满脸油脂的这副狼狈相就愈是显得滑稽。望着那张小花猫一样的脸，阿周那重重地叹了口气。忽然，他的余光瞥见了自己肩上的白色哈达，仿佛受到刚刚对话的启示，一瞬间，一个奇妙的想法油然而生。

“迦尔纳。”他取下自己的哈达，压低声音，轻声呼唤，“到这边来。”

“……？？”

施舍的英雄不疑有他，朝着他走近一步。于是，阿周那抬起双手，将那洁白的绸缎披在迦尔纳的头顶脑后。

正宛若新娘的头纱。

——而后，手腕略施薄力，无瑕的丝缎便将迦尔纳朝着阿周那的方向拉去。在寒冷的风、漫天的星、赤红的火、皎洁的月的环绕与见证下，他们于无人处接吻，唇齿相依。

迦尔纳没有挣扎。阿周那只有在感到不安时，才会突然地在公共场合做出亲昵之举。他闭上眼睛，将主动权交给弟弟。阿周那揽住兄长的腰，不断加深这个亲吻。动物油脂的凝粒融化在温暖的情意中。

终于，他有些恋恋不舍地松开迦尔纳。阿周那稍稍退开，一手擦掉他脸颊边的油渣，毫不介意地送到自己嘴里。

“……好脏。”他说话的语气半是真心半是恶质，你很难说这究竟是因为洁癖发作，还是因为他就想趁机作弄一下哥哥。

“……？？？”然而，逗弄这人大多数时候就是一拳打在棉花上。头顶缠着哈达的迦尔纳顺过气，皱起眉头，担忧地看着他，“……阿周那，你果然有点不正常。是脑子烧坏了吗？”

不解风情的家伙。阿周那哑然失笑：“少啰嗦。”

人群渐渐变得拥挤起来，大家朝着同样的方向涌去。阿周那瞟了一眼远方，在千里眼的加护下，一切情况尽收眼底。他侧过头，对身边的人说：“御主在等我们，走了，迦尔纳。”

阿周那朝他伸出手，而擦着脸的迦尔纳疑惑地看着这只手。他抬起眼睛：“如果你在担心我会走丢或者迷路，我可以向你保证，那完全就是杞人忧天——”

“别说了。你这家伙，正常领情一次会死吗？”

“……”迦尔纳摸摸自己的脸颊，“唔，我又搞错了？好吧……我知道了。”

“再来一次。”阿周那板着一张俊脸，“抓住我的手，迦尔纳。”

“嗯。我知道了，阿周那。”

难得没有再破坏气氛，迦尔纳点点头，将自己的手放在阿周那掌心里。或许他是读懂了什么，又或许什么也没有。那只手立刻被紧紧地攥住，一股暖流在冰凉的手心扩散开来。

好冷，就算裹了这么厚的藏袍，阿周那的身体依旧几乎完全是冰冷的。迦尔纳抬起头，皱着眉头，用琉璃般的青绿色眼睛注视着弟弟的身影，轻声嗫嚅。

“……我就在这里，我哪里也不会去，阿周那——我在你身边。”

仿佛是要安慰什么人般，来自千年之前的回响，温柔得令人想要落泪。那位沉睡在望日莲下的人，想要的也无非就是这么一句话而已。被呼唤了名字的弓兵没有回答，亦没有回头，只是停顿了一下，将哥哥的手握得更紧。

他们一并前行，就和一对随处可见的兄弟，或者情侣无甚分别。浅白的雪夜，一阵强风袭来，吹拂着彩色的风马，空气冰冷刺骨，仿佛要将世界都冻结；繁星璀璨，孤月高天，除了石头之外，这里一无所有，却又让万物变得无比地纯粹。白色与黑色的发梢一同在风中起舞，阿周那抬起头，在高处，所有的风景都尽收眼底。弓兵眯起的眼中流露出一丝释然的笑意。

一切的因都有自己的果，你所失去的一切，都终将在你的心与魂灵中找到答案与回音。

金色的望日莲已经无需再绽放，因为再无人需要这种孤悬于天外的奇迹。

因为，他终于不再孤独，他的心愿已经实现——他所渴望的太阳，他所渴盼的黄金之鸟，已经被他揽在了怀中。

END


End file.
